The Princess of Two Planets
by Anime Princess
Summary: Serenity is Usagi; Kakyuu is too! How is this possible? Part one of four


Princess of Two Planets

Prologue

Kakyuu-hime was devastated.

Her planet, her loved ones, her countrymen were all dead.

The only ones to survive the horrible destruction of Chaos-sama's attack on her planet were her three beloved senshi.

Even she did not escape hale and whole.

Unconsciously her hand clenched over her hip in an attempt to stop the blood as she traveled at the speed of light.

Tears fell from her ruby red eyes. Not because of the pain, but because all that she knew was dead.

Her planet; a beautiful world full of greenery and warm temperate climates was dead. Nothing green and beautiful grew there now. Her beautiful bluish-purple skies no longer awed her; dark clouds of poison choked the pureness out.

She gasped as the tears fell unashamedly down her pale cheeks.

She didn't have much longer. She had to find someone or something that could help her!

She had too!

All around her the stars twinkled happily up at her, and a large part of her that hoped her Starlights survived hated those stars that twinkled so happily.

Determined to find someone powerful enough to help her, she stubbornly opened her eyes and gasped in shock. Before her was a beautiful blue jeweled planet. Its lands were green and brown and white fluffy things created wonderful swirls across the blue sky.

She had been to many dozens if not hundreds of other planets, but this one was one of the most beautiful ones she had ever seen! Nearly as beautiful as her beloved Kinmoku-sei had once been.

As se neared, a wonderful warmth and gracious power drew her attention.

With hope barely growing in her rebellious heart, she turned towards the power source, and gasped in wonder.

There before her was a small, twinkling like a star, silver crystal. It had hundreds of tiny facets that redirected hundreds of different lights back onto the darkness of space. It had an inner glow that could not be denied.

Its power was so much more than anything she had ever felt! Much more than even Chaos-sama's darkness!

The crystal halted it travel to the jeweled planet and it seemed to sense her presence. It floated up to her and gave her a sense of curiosity and concern.

Feeling just a little silly in what she was about to do, Kakyuu-hime bowed with a tiny wince at the crystal and said with all her heart, _"Please, please help me…my kingdom has been destroyed and a great darkness follows my very steps."_

The crystal's pure glow pulsated gently out of its orb and caressed her tired and weary soul. Its light infused her with a strength she had never felt before-even from her mother's own crystal of power and she felt at home once more.

She felt loved and cared for. She felt strength return to her limbs and the wound upon her hip close.

Then a small, but gently voice full of love and compassion yet also full of Imperial strength said in her mind, _"Dear Princess of a Fallen Kingdom, I cannot help thee. My Mistress has fallen much like your planet has. My Mistress's soul was horrified by her Kingdom's destruction and could not take it. She fell by a Dark Sorceress' power. My Late Mistress, my Mistress' mother use me to seal the darkness and save her loved ones, but in doing so caused me to crack and separate into Seven Rainbow Crystals. I'm the last, the core of the Ginzouishou, and I have not the power left to help you heal and save your world."_

Kakyuu's hope was dying with each word the Ginzouishou spoke to her. She was happy that the crystal was able to heal her, but saddened by such a tale even as her hope for her own Kingdom died.

The crystal's power pulsated once more as it continued, _"Kakyuu-hime, your wounds were deadly and even though I healed it as much as I could in my weakened state, you will not survive to travel much longer. I sense the Darkness that chases you and it will destroy you…but…I can give you new life on the planet Terra-sei, which is below us, and hide you until you and my Mistress, Serenity-hime, until such time as you are both powerful enough to fight the evil that chases you both."_

Now that can as a shock to the Kinmoku-sei princess. She glanced down at the wound, that no longer hurt, and what she saw caused her eyes to widen in shock and horror.

The wound, which she had thought had healed, was still goring and blood slowly fell in a thick sludge down her dress.

The crystal said in apology, _"I'm sorry young princess, but I am not strong enough to heal it all. I was able to remove the pain and heal the inner layers, but most of my power is being used to keep the darkness lock up in the other crystals and to help power the rebirthing spell my Mistress's mother cast to safe her Kingdom's heiresses."_

"But…what does this mean Ginzouishou-sama?" asked a frightened Kakyuu-hime.

"_It means, I can offer you a chance at life once more inside the body my Mistress will be born into on Terra-sei, Kakyuu-hime."_

Kakyuu, still floating in her bubble of protection, which her beloved senshi had cast upon her to save her from Chaos, bit her lip and thought about the crystal's offer.

As it was, she knew she wouldn't be able to survive much longer. The crystal had tried. She didn't blame it for not being able to help her as she had hoped. It had its own orders and she couldn't fault it for wanting to obey and fulfill those orders above her own wants and desires.

But, what if Chaos found her on Terra-sei? Wouldn't Terra-sei simply be destroyed like Kinmoku-sei had been? She didn't think she could survive knowing she had caused two planets to be destroyed…

The crystal interrupted her thoughts, _"Though weak Kakyuu-hime, I can hide you signature on Terra-sei by burying it deep inside the child Serenity-hime will be born into. This way, you'll be safe and hidden and will be able to heal completely while Serenity-hime will as well. The child in which you shall be reborn into is a beautiful soul…she is destined to be the first of many generations of Sailor Moon. Do not worry about the safety of Terra-sei, it will be protected by Nine Senshi and three more when yours arrived years from now…"_

"How do you know of such things?" asked Kakyuu perplexedly. It was a crystal after all….smart…but only a crystal….

She got the sense it was laughing at her and it answered, _"I am more than crystal and rock my dear, I am much more than what I seem, I can see the paths one will or will not take, all I need now is your decision…will you join Serenity-hime by being reborn into the Terra-sei child known as Tsukino Usagi-chan?"_

"Yes." replied Kakyuu with a resolute soul.

The crystal's soothing, pure, white aura burst into being and surrounded her soul in its gentle warmth.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a white bed chambers. The walls were pure white marble with golden inlays of the various phases of the moon. Also, decorating the walls were various precious stones used to depict various scenes of the Gods in various stages of nudity.

Kakyuu cast her gaze around the chambers in awe. This was a wonderful bedchamber! I was beautiful and yet homely enough not to make her feel uncomfortable as on the floor were various things such as clothes, papers, and even a few stuffed animals.

She heard a female giggle behind her and spun around.

There, meeting her face to face was a beautiful young lady with silvery-golden hair pulled into two buns on either side of her head with tendrils of hair falling to the ground from them, deep blue eyes, and a small upturned golden crescent moon upon her brow where as upon her own was a four point flower petal burst.

She was wearing a floor length white gown with back to back crescent moons along her bust, puffy shoulder tops to add a bit of innocence to the gown, and a simply golden orbs bracelet. Her feet were bare.

She was smiling at her in welcome and as she took a step forward, Kakyuu-hime felt the same warmth and compassion from the crystal emanate from this young lady.

"I know of you story Kakyuu-hime of Kinmoku-sei and I am sorry."

This woman curtsied gracefully at her and her own engrained manners caused her to do the same as she said, "I am thankful for your kind words My Lady, but may I know your name?"

She had a suspicion on which person this was, but she wanted to be sure before she made a fool of herself.

She smiled up at her, rose from her curtsy, and said, "I am Serenity-hime of the Moon Kingdom of the Silver Millennium, come, let us sit on the veranda and talk…."

Kakyuu-hime allowed herself to be gently guided to the white marble table by the open veranda, and said, "Thank you for letting me by reborn with you Serenity-hime."

Serenity waved the words aside and said, "Please, just call me Usagi, it'll not only be our new name but it's also my nickname."

She smiled and added as they sat down, "Only my closest friends can call me as such, and I have a feeling we're going to be closer than twin siblings."

Kakyuu-hime, even though she knew she should feel so, for the first time since her planet went to war with Chaos, felt a thrill of happiness warm her soul. She missed her planet, her friends and family, and her beloved senshi very much, but she knew she'd see them again.

For now, she'd learn and be happy with her new friend.

Serenity leaned back against the chair she was seated in, in a very unprincess-like manner, and said, "So, tell me about yourself, Kakyuu."

Kakyuu smiled, did the same as Serenity, and began, "Well, first off, I must tell you that our planet evolved without the need or want of man."

"What? How is that possible?" exclaimed Serenity as she popped up into a straight, seated position.

Kakyuu shrugged and said, "I'm not sure exactly how this came to be, but our Galaxy has no men, but we have a magic that allows us to reproduce when we desire to."

Serenity blinked at that and said, "I wish I had that kind of magic…"

Despite the odd topic starter, Serenity continued, "My mother had forced me to marry one of my best friends, Prince Endymion, to keep the peace…I hated her for it since I did not love him in that way. But, I had to, to ensure an heiress to the throne."

Kakyuu felt her heart go out to her new friend. It was a tough thing for royal daughters to be force to marry men they did not love to ensure peace, and she was eternally grateful that her Galaxy had evolved without men. It allowed her and those of her line to love the women they did without fear of having to marry those they did not love for an heiress.

Serenity continued, "I do just about anything to get out of it since I'm not even attracted to men…never mind the fact that Endymion and another of my senshi were in love with each other."

Kakyuu shook her head and said, "That sounds like a big mess."

Serenity nodded and said, "Yes, it has caused much friction between mother, Setsuna-chan, Endymion-chan, and myself."

Kakyuu explained, "I never had that problem. I have loved one woman and one only…my Sailor Star Fightaa."

Serenity perked up and exclaimed, "Hey! Since we will be sharing a body, we can use your body's ability to not need a man for a child! I can get out of marrying Endy and Setsuna-chan and he can marry instead! And we can be with Fightaa easily!"

As they talked and got to know their inner most secrets, the Crystal that held them fell unseen into Terra-sei and set its target for a small island in the Eastern Kingdom of Terra. There it found the cells that would one day grow to be the first Sailor Moon-Tsukino Usagi.

(TBC: The Truth)


End file.
